Sunbathing
by Marwari
Summary: Clark decides that Bruce needs to get out of the cave to catch some sun. As always, a slash story.


"Don't be ridiculous, Clark. I'm fine." objected Bruce as he flipped through some files on his computer.

Superman folded his arms disapprovingly. "You're pale as a corpse, Bruce."

"It doesn't matter."

"You need sun. You're going to get sick."

"I'm well aware of how vitamin D affects human physiology and I know how much it helps you, but right now I've got too much work and am not in the mood for sunbathing."

"Have a break. Relax for a moment. Please, Bruce."

The Batman scowled darkly.

"Fine then, be a true bat and stay here holed up in your cave. I'll go alone." Resorting to the very last (and possibly the most efficient) argument he had, Clark added: "You know, I can see your every vein through that white skin of yours. You'd be much more attractive if you got even just the tiniest bit of a tan."

Having that said, he turned to leave. Much slower than he had to.

"Alright, I'll go with you."

Clark turned around and smiled cheerfully as his lover proceeded to take off his batsuit and stalked up the stairs to get a towel. He was right behind him.

"Out to get some fresh air, sir?" asked Alfred with the tiniest hint of sarcasm as the duo passed by him.

"We'll be just out on the yard." chirped Clark before Bruce could grunt a response of his own.

"Very well, sir." smiled the butler as he went back to his dusting.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?"

"Do what?" asked Clark innocently. "Stop being such a grouch, Bruce."

"I'm not a grouch, I just-"

"A rather pigheaded one, too."

"As if you weren't."

"We're talking about you, aren't we?"

"Says the guy who can put a supernova to shame with his rise-and-shine capabilities."

"If that statement wasn't grouchy I don't know what is." smiled Clark.

Bruce raised an eyebrow: "I just don't like being disturbed when I work."

The other man gave him a look: "You work all the time, Bruce. When am I supposed to be with you? Seriously, the only time we really spend together these days is on duty."

"I took you out for dinner."

"That was two weeks ago."

"Maybe, but I can't recall any objections coming my way when I spread you across that table on monitor duty yesterday." replied the billionaire with an wolfish grin.

The Kryptonian's cheeks flushed a tiny hint of red: "Doing it with our costumes on felt kinda wrong."

"I don't see how wearing a pair of red boots qualifies for a costume."

Clark gave him an aggravated look: "You know what I mean."

"Right. But who started it? Wasn't it Superman who violated Batman when he showed up at his cave two months ago? And clad in his costume no less."

The Kryptonian's face went from pink to crimson. There was a moment of silence in which he just kept staring at his feet, blushing. He knew that his boyfriend was savoring his victory without having to look at him. The tone of his voice said so very clearly and imagining the wry grin he was probably sporting only made matters worse.

"Violated?" he finally managed to push out of himself. "You didn't protest...eventually."

"You're making this too easy." replied Bruce, the grin from his lover's imagination never leaving his face. He reached out to open the door only to be stopped by an objection.

"You're forgetting something."

The billionaire raised an eyebrow: "Am I?"

"You should use sunscreen."

"You sound like a commercial."

"I'm not joking, Bruce."

"I don't have one."

"I thought so, so I brought you one." said Clark as he handed him a small bottle.

The other man took it, one step away from rolling his eyes at him. He gave the bottle a short glance before shaking his head: "Protection factor 50? Really?"

"I'm pretty sure your skin gets mostly moonlight, so yes, protection factor 50."

Bruce opened his mouth to protest.

"Are you going to use it or do I have to tie you to a chair and do it myself?" asked Clark, an amused tone creeping into his voice.

The corners of the billionaire's lips twitched upwards: "I can get out of that easily."

"You can, but you won't."

"Why not?"

"Because you love me so much that you won't make me use force to get my way." replied the Kryptonian with an adoring smile.

"Well played." conceded Bruce as he popped open the bottle and pushed out a bit of lotion into his palm. He set it aside on a small table on his right and proceeded to spread it over his shoulder.

"It seems like I'm the only one who can make you give up." teased Clark.

"It's ironic." replied Bruce, his eyes following the motion of his hands. He could feel his lover tracing his back, leaving a trail of sunscreen in his wake. Clark grabbed hold of the nape of his neck and started massaging the lotion into his skin. "And dangerous."

"Dangerous? Is that what you call losing an argument to me?"

"I let you win. For now."

"Ever the killjoy." smiled Clark.

"It's my job."

"You're not working now."

"No, but that argument was clearly mine. I had you right where I wanted you up until the point in which you quickly changed subject."

"Well, would you rather win the argument and get sunburn or lose it and spare yourself the annoyance?"

"Now you did it again. You changed the subject so that you won't have to admit that I won."

"I don't know, Bruce, should I call you stubborn or childish right now? Maybe I'll stick with both."

"Nice try. You're getting better at this."

Bruce hissed as the other man reached inside his underwear and clamped a hand over his manhood. He hefted it in his palm, his fingers tracing the outlines of his lover's cock.

"Your underwear's in the way."

Bruce opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't." demanded the Kryptonian as he held him closer and pulled at the soft fabric around his waist.


End file.
